In some circumstances, a customer may desire to speak with or ask a question of a representative of a financial institution. Currently, the customer must go to a banking facility, speak with the representative over the phone, or chat with the representative via text based communications. All of these methods have limitations including inconvenience and lack of ability to select representatives for interaction. Thus, there is a need for a system providing an interactive conference.